Family Time
by xLillix
Summary: What's sex, Mommy?" A little peek into the lives of Kate, Tony, their four kids and the dog. Sound chaotic, huh? You don't know the half of it... Chap2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I've had this idea for a while now...August to be exact, but y'know. Kinda inspired by my sisters who are 3 and 5, and are completely ADORABLE most of the time, but can ask realii awkward questions every now and then, which is normally HILARIOUS (but not for my mum who has to answer them...)Anyhoo, thanks so much to FloatingAmoeba who's written some really great stories if you want to check them out, AND is a new mum to an adorable little baby girl - excitement much! :D But on with the story...hope you guys enjoy it aand please, please, please with Michael Weatherly on top leave me a review! Luff you guys x_**

**KATE'S POV**

_If someone had told me nine years ago that my life was going to be where it is now, I would have laughed in their face._

_But the truth is that just when you think you have your life all figured out, something changes. Just one little thing, and suddenly you are thrown back into the chaotic turmoil of living._

_Except, in my case, it wasn't a little thing. It was a big thing. It was more like being hit by a truck. Actually, it was Tony nearly dying, but it still hurt like hell._

_Up until then he was just Tony. Flirtatious, immature, pain-in-the-ass DiNozzo. But coming that close to losing him? Well, let's just say death is a funny thing. The idea that someone who has become such an irreplaceable part of your life can just disappear, just go forever..._

_The realization that if they die, there's no going back, no second chances; it's enough to make anyone realise what their heart has been telling them all along. It's just sad that it takes so much to make people see._

_Our first date came two weeks later in a small café in downtown Washington. It was…perfect. I can still hear the music playing in the background, the clink of wine glasses, the quiet murmur of conversation._

_If I concentrate properly, I can feel the warmth of __Tony's hand on mine, the brush of his lips as we kiss for the first time, and the look on his face over the flickering candles as we break apart. I think that was the first time I realized that I really loved him._

_Because that's what it was. Simple, uncomplicated, straightforward love._

_Fast-forward nine years. One wedding and four pregnancies later, we are our own little family. Life isn't perfect. In fact, most of the time it's complete chaos._

_But we're happy, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

***

Smiling slightly, I watch Mia stir the cake mixture round the bowl with a wooden spoon. Flour is in her brown curls, over her face and more of the mixture seems to be on the floor or round her mouth than in the bowl.

It's hard to imagine anything messier than baking a cake with an excitable five-year-old.

I watch as she spoons up the mixture and, poking her tongue out with concentration, places it in the cake cases.

"All done, Mommy," she announces proudly, as she finishes her last one, "Now can I ice them? I want to use the sprinkles we got, and the sugar flowers and the Jelly Tots and the sparkly balls and…"

I laugh at her eagerness and move forward to take the tray of fairy cupcakes, "Sure we can." I say "But after they're cooked, right?"

"Of course, silly," she says, rolling her eyes with an amazing amount of attitude for a five-year-old "They wouldn't taste nice if they weren't cooked, would they?"

I look at her, and ruffle her hair with my free hand. Sometimes, she is so much like Tony.

"Stand back," I tell her, opening the oven door "Mommy has to do this bit, because the cooker…"

"Is hot, hot, hot!" she supplies with a million-watt smile, "I know."

I open the oven and slide the tray in, securing the oven door when I'm done. When I turn back, Mia has disappeared, but I can hear her footsteps running down the garden path, and then her laughter mixed with Lynette's coming from the garden.

I survey the messy kitchen. It looks like a disaster zone after a bomb hit.

"Mia!" I call, and the garden suddenly goes quiet. I call her again. A giggle, and then she comes running in.

"Yes, Mommy?" she says, playing the cute and innocent card. I look down into the sparkling chocolate-brown eyes.

"Did you forget something?" I ask. She shakes her head firmly.

"Nuh-uh. Don't think so, Mommy."

I gesture round the kitchen. She looks back at me, her brown eyes huge, so much like Tony's. All of our kids have his eyes, and his nose and mouth come to that. But Mia was the only one to inherit his sense of humour – something which worries me slightly.

"So, who's going to tidy up this mess?"

"Well…" she begins with a sly smile, but I cut her off mid-sentence. "No way, missy. You can't go out to play until you've helped me tidy up in here."

She sighs, resigned. "Alright."

I hand her a cloth. "Good girl. You can wipe up the flour, and I'll load the dishwasher."

We work for about five minutes, listening to the faint sounds of Lilly gurgling in her pram in the corridor, and Lynette and Ben playing in the garden until Mia's little voice chirrups into the quiet.

"Mommy, where did I come from?"

I turn to look at her, her face screwed up in puzzlement, still holding the flour-covered dishcloth.

"You came from Mommy's tummy, sweetie," I answer simply.

"I know that!" she says impatiently, "But how are babies _made? _'Cause you can't just press a button and then a baby appears, that would be…" Her eyes suddenly grow wide, "Is _that_ how they're made?"

"No, honey," I reply, resisting the urge to laugh at her unadulterated innocence and squat down until my eyes are level with hers. I wonder, for a moment, if it is too soon to tell her the truth, wonder if she's too young to hear it, but I brush it off.

After all, I console myself, if she is old enough to be asking, then she's old enough to be hearing the answers.

"OK, Mia," I warn her, "This is a big girl thing I'm gonna tell you, so you have to be sensible about it."

She nods solemnly, and I take a breath before continuing.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, and decide they want a baby…"

"They can't be a mommy and a daddy if they don't have a baby," Mia interrupts, "'Cause otherwise everyone would be a mommy or a daddy, even if they don't have kids, and then…"

"OK, OK," I say hastily, "Fine. When a man and a woman love each other very much and decide they want to have a baby, they have sex."

Deep breaths. Now we're getting into dangerous territory. You would think that after Secret Service and NCIS training, plus four kids, I would be prepared for anything.

"What's sex, Mommy?"

Think again. This question gets me every time.

"Well, when a man and a woman have sex, the sperm from the man…"

"What's sperm?"

I think for a moment.

"Like little tadpoles," I say at last.

"Like the ones in our pond?"

"Exactly," I continue, "The sperm meets with an egg, inside the mummy's tummy, and a baby is made."

She wrinkles up her nose.

"So I am an egg, _and_ a tadpole?"

"Sperm," I correct, "And not exactly. You're you, but you were made from an egg and a sperm."

She is quiet for a minute, turning the new information over in her head.

"So you and Daddy had sex four times?"

I blush slightly, duck my head, and swat her with my dishcloth. Mia looks down at her own cloth, and then back up again with an expression somewhere between puzzlement and a dawning realisation

"Is that why men have wobbly bottoms?"

***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank youu everyonee for sticking withh me through the first chapter. Everyone who reviewed - thank you SO much...you have no idea how much I appreciate it =] And everyone who added me to Story Alert or Favourites...I 3 youu too! Hope you guys like the next chapter...it was vaiiry fun to write! :) And on with the fic...**

Motherhood is a funny thing.

Maybe it's something to do with having three brothers, maybe it's because my childhood was spent trying to keep up with the boys, my adult life trying to make it in a man's world, but I've never though of myself as the domestic type.

And yet…look at me now. True, its taken nine years and Lynette and Tony had to suffer through several months of burnt food and singed clothing, but now it comes as easy as catching criminals.

With practiced ease, I drain the pasta and spoon it into the kids' bowls. It's been a peaceful three hours; Mia's cakes have been iced, she has delighted in telling Ben exactly how he came into existence, and now all three children are in the TV room watching a re-run of _Sesame Street_.

I place the bowls on the kitchen table and turn around, scooping Lilly up from her rocker on the kitchen table. Giggling, she reaches her hand out to touch my nose with her little fingers.

"Think that's funny do you?" I ask, kissing her on the cheek "Think that's funny?" I blow gently on her face, and she crinkles up her eyes with a giggle.

Lilly was an accident; the result of night of heated passion and a miscalculation of the calendar on my part. We had thought that four children would be too many – Tony was convinced that we'd be bankrupt by the time she was 3 months. And yet, somehow we managed. She's the perfect mix between me and Tony: light brown eyes, a tuft of brown hair, rosy baby cheeks, and the cutest laugh. We wouldn't be without her.

She burbles to herself, a stream of incoherent baby language. At six months, she can smile, laugh and kiss, but hasn't started to talk.

"Mama" I say to her now, encouraging her to talk, "can Lilly say 'Mama'"

She looks at me for a second, and squeals with delight.

"Mama?" I try again, "Where's Mama" Lilly ignores me, taking hold of her foot and stuffing it in her mouth.

I stick my tongue out at her, laughing. I give up. I figure Lilly will talk in her own time, just like the others.

I turn to see Tony's car pulling up in the driveway. Surprised, I check my watch. It's 5:30 but on a Friday night, he's normally home nearer 8:00.

"Dada" I say to Lilly, who is still very focused on her toes. "Dada's home".

I call to the others in the living room "Daddy's home!" and I hear the pitter patter of feet running out of the room and up the corridor. The sound of a key in the door, the door opening and then a girlish shriek as three children fling themselves at an unsuspecting Tony.

Laughing I walk into the corridor to see Lynette and Ben clinging to his legs, Mia holding on around his neck, chattering non-stop about her day.

"Hey," I say, leaning up to kiss him,

"Hey," he says, as our lips touch, brushing against each other

"Hey!" says Mia, indignantly poking Tony in the chest "Daddy! You weren't listening to me!"

"I was, sweetie" he assures her, lying through his teeth without even a blush

"No you weren't," she says, "You were too busy kissing Mummy! And anyway…" she continues interminably, as Tony and I exchange glances over her head, "You'll never guess what I learnt today!"

Without pausing to let him guess, she finishes triumphantly, "I know that you and Mummy had sex four times!"

There is a moment of silence, whilst Tony stares gobsmacked at his daughter and I cringe in the corner. Mia looks around.

"What?" she asks "That's what Mummy said." Tony looks over at me, my face is the colour of an overripe beetroot, and he starts to laugh, chuckling, chortling.

"Mia," he says, winking at me over her head, as she stares at him, more than a little confused, "Mia, you really don't know the half of it"

I stare at him in outrage. Our five year old daughter does _not _need to know about our sex life! What is he doing?!

"Will you tell me the whole then Daddy?" Mia asks sweetly. But before he can reply, I move up behind him and Gibbs-slap him on the back of the head.

"Daddy's just being silly," I tell Mia, as he looks at me in shock. "What?" I ask him

"You slapped me on the back of the head!" he complains, rubbing it with his free hand

"Well it's your fault for telling our _five-year-old_ daughter about our sex life" I tell him. "Besides," and I wink at him "do you really want her to know about that time on the autopsy table?"

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! =] Reviews are loveee! :) Just click the green button somewhere in the middle down there...you know you want to! =]**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Sorry this isn't another chapter, but just to let you all know that I've reposted this story on a new account. It's edited, and chapters added, so updates should be more regular - I'm sorry I haven't written for ages! :)

My account name is LillixRose, and the name of the repost is _The DiNozzo Life_

I would really_ really _love reviews! :)

Thank you guys!

Love you all

Lilli xx


End file.
